


Feels Like Home

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human gems, Nipple Play, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold fingers pressed under the hem of her shirt, and distantly, she could hear the chirping of the insects and other night creatures that surrounded the car. It was late, around two in the morning, and they should have been back home by now, but Ruby wasn't one to complain. Not when Sapphires mouth was pressed just right against the corner of her jaw where her neck met the bone, sucking and nipping ever so slightly.</p><p>--<br/>Ruby and Sapphire do it in the back of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

Cold fingers pressed under the hem of her shirt, and distantly, she could hear the chirping of the insects and other night creatures that surrounded the car. It was late, around two in the morning, and they should have been back home by now, but Ruby wasn't one to complain. Not when Sapphires mouth was pressed just right against the corner of her jaw where her neck met the bone, sucking and nipping ever so slightly. Every little press of her lips, teeth, and even her _tongue_ felt pure bliss against her heated skin, and with the right scrape, or the right pressure, Sapphire would draw moans out of her that only aided in fogging up the car windows against the cool night air.

 

Her fingers looped in the light curls atop Sapphire's head, tugging her closer to her skin and closer to her neck, while her free hand tried to support herself and keep her back from pressing against the door, since she knew from experience that it would end up with a crick in her back if she leaned against it for too long. They had moved to the backseat earlier, if only because Sapphire was being too handsy to keep driving and Ruby wasn't protesting. She wasn't protesting now either, really, just aware that she didn't want to end up with the door armrest digging into her back again. Especially not if Sapphire was a bit too forceful again and she ended up with a bruise.

 

This definitely wasn't the first time that they had ended up in the backseat of their old car, not after a long night on the road together. Their trips often ended like this, more times than Ruby could count off the top of her head. Perhaps it was the adrenaline and rush of coming back home after being away on their adventures, or maybe it was just their love for each other that drove them to the backseat, lips locked and fingers desperately tugging at whatever hid the body of the other. If Ruby was the one to top, then she normally got too impatient to even bother with fully stripping Sapphire, and her face often ended up buried between her legs, skirt over her head as Sapphire writhed and gasped under her fingertips and the gentle flicks of her tongue. Sapphire, however, was always the more patient of the two and took her time.

 

The thought of her patiences was enforced when the cold fingers traced across her lower stomach, slowly pushing her shirt up her stomach. Unable to help herself, Ruby shivered under her touch, gasping into the heated air. She could feel Sapphire smirking against her neck, but couldn't find it in herself to care that Sapphire was enjoying her reactions. If she had been in her place, she would have been smirking too, so she couldn't blame her.

 

“Jeez your hands are always so ice cold,” Ruby grumbled, and Sapphire pulled back from her neck, lips puffy and lipstick smeared. She was almost certain that there would be a line of markings on her neck because of it, and the rest would be smudged across her own lips in a line of heated kisses. Her hair was ruffled, and it certainly wasn't helping that Ruby had tangled it more with her tugging and twisting. A light blush was dancing across her skin in a beautiful and wonderful way that glowed in the small amount of moonlight that was trekking through the slightly fogged windows, and Ruby felt her own cheeks growing that much hotter. Of course, Sapphire looked like a perfect angel, even with everything a mess.

 

“Poor circulation. Not like you don't love it,” Sapphire responded triumphantly, her fingers grazing higher and brushing against the bottom of her ribcage. Another shiver was drove up her spine, and she had to resist the urge to grab her hands away from her chest. They were always so ice cold, even when Sapphire wore her signature gloves. There had been many times that Ruby had been rudely awoken by cold hands and feet pressed against her neck, back, chest, or wherever it may be that Sapphire could wedge them. It wasn't just when she was sleeping either, as Sapphire would take any opportunity to put her cold hands on Ruby and make her shriek in distress.

 

“Mmm,” Ruby responded for a moment, shifting her hand to grab one of Sapphire's wrists. She pulled her hand to her face, nuzzling against her palm and pressing light kisses to the finger tips. The blush on Sappire's face darkened, but Ruby paid it no mind, besides a warm smirk on her lips as she nuzzled against her palm. “Maybe I just love warming your hands up more than the actual temperature.”

 

A snort was her response and the hand she held shifted to cradle her cheek, before Sapphire leaned in and kissed her. It was briefer than she would have wanted, and just was she started leaning in to it for more, Sapphire pulled back. The hand on her chest shifted up again, brushing lightly against her breast, and drawing a soft gasp from her. “You're so sweet and cheesy. Reminds me of why I love you.”

 

Before she could prod and joke with her more, Sapphire had once again captured her lips. This time, her tongue trailed over her lips in moments, and Ruby was quick to part her lips, letting her tongue inside. She could briefly taste her blueberry lipgloss, mixed with the strawberry gum she had been chewing earlier, and her perfume flooded her nose. It was warm, sweet, and just the right hint of sharp that reminded her of everything about Sapphire, and reminded her sweetly of home. Everything about Sapphire reminded her of home, because in a way, Sapphire was her home. No matter where they were, as long as they were together, then it was home. Sapphire held her heart, and if that saying that home was where the heart was could be considered true, then Sapphire was definitely her home.

 

“Is that the only reason you love me?” Ruby hummed once Sapphire pulled away, eyes twinkling and creasing with amusement, before Sapphire snorted and shifted closer, pressing her lips to Ruby's for another moment, just brief enough to get her invested in the contact, but not enough for their lips to part or anything else to happen.

 

“You know that's not the only reason.” There was a pause as Sapphire pulled back to look at her, her bangs falling from her eyes enough that Ruby could see them, and could see the slightest of moonlight reflecting off them. “But I have a feeling that's what you want to hear. You want me to remind you that I love you, right?” Another pause, and Sapphire shifted both of her hands to her chest, rubbing along it slowly. “I suppose I can give you that.”  
  
“S-Sapphire...” Sapphire shifted up on her lap, her palms pressing along her chest and slowly massaging them. A whimper was drawn out of her as her nipples hardened against the palms pressing against them and kneading her chest, before cool lips were pressed to her own and smothered the next sound that wanted to slip free. She melted against Sapphire's hands, the noises that slipped free from her at the playful way that the hands on her chest played with her were swallowed down by the other. It was everything that she wanted, and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the closeness of Sapphire, one arm wrapped around her neck as the other held herself up.

 

It was too soon that Sapphire pulled away, drawing a soft whimper from Ruby that quickly turned to a moan when the other's lips pressed to her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back, simply enjoying the way her buttons were pushed. She could feel Sapphire's lips along her neck, occasionally parting for the other to suck and nip in certain spots that she knew were sensitive. Each time it happened, another little moan was drawn out of her, soft pants following as Sapphire marked her. Slowly, Ruby could feel her moving down her neck, until one of her hands was sliding down her stomach, drawing small shivers out of her as she felt a warm mouth descend upon the nipple her hand had abandoned.

 

She felt fingers drifting to press just under the elastic of her shorts before they paused, the mouth attending to her pausing as well. When she opened her eyes and glanced at Sapphire, catching the way that her hair had fallen from her eyes and how her hair was messed up and yet still perfectly managed to frame her head, she couldn't help but groan and press closer to her, giving her consent to continue. Ruby couldn't bring it in herself to talk if she had to, not at that moment, not even to tell Sapphire how beautiful she looked, or how much she loved her. The fingers slowly slipped into her shorts with her consent, sliding into her underwear to palm her core.

 

Pressing closer to her hand, Ruby glanced down to watch Sapphire, feeling her tongue swirl against her sensitive skin. She gave a few gentle sucks before her hand and mouth switched position, fingers lightly tracing through the light amount of saliva that had been left behind while her tongue and mouth repeated the process to the other nipple. Ruby couldn't help moaning at the process, whimpering when Sapphire finally pulled away from her chest and traced her fingers lightly over her mound.

 

“You're soaked, Ruby. Is this all for me?” Sapphire hummed, and Ruby could only nod, her cheeks burning as her chest heaved. In the next instance, she felt her fingers tracing through her folds, carefully and lovingly. It made her back arch, her hips pressing closer to her hand and begging her to keep it up. Slowly, Sapphire shifted her wrist to press a finger into her, and when she found that Ruby took it with ease, another pressed in beside it, each of them drawing a soft whine from Ruby.

 

The fingers inside her started curling and pressing, easily finding that spot inside her that made her thighs twitch and stomach jump. A small cry escaped her the first time Sapphire pressed so easily against it, before it melted into a chant of her name, hardly getting each syllable out before the next ran into it. Both of her arms shifted to wrap around Sapphire's neck, uncaring of the pain in her back that might follow from the new position against the car door. Ruby's face was buried against her in the next instance when Sapphire's thumb started to trace around her clit before rubbing it slowly, her chant growing louder, and her voice breaking and cracking with each new twist of intensity.

 

She could slowly feel the pressure starting to built, working her up towards the edge. At that point, she was a mess. Her hips were rocking against the hand in her shorts, her arms tightening around Sapphire's neck and pulling her closer, because she was so _close_. Her mantra reached a new crescendo, before it all came crashing down in the next instance, everything in her snapping with the pressure hitting it's peak. Just like that, she was crashing down, screaming against Sapphire's shoulder, and begging her not to stop, _please don't stop_. Her hips jerked and rolled, drawing out each little twitch and curl inside her as her thumb rolled over her clit and rubbed it delicately.

 

Slowly, the pleasure faded out, leaving her feeling warmer than usual, her walls tight and twitching slowly around Sapphire's fingers as the last few waves slipped away from her. She relaxed and slipped back against the car door, panting loudly as Sapphire shifted forward to kiss her, well aware that she preferred her to leave her fingers inside until the knot in her stomach loosened enough for her to be able to continue anymore than laying back.

 

“I love you,” Sapphire hummed, after just a moment of smiling at her, before their lips met again, and everything was a warm flash of love and affection in the back of her mind. Ruby never wanted it to end, and at the same time, she couldn't wait to continue and repay the favour, and to make Sapphire scream into the dark night in their fogged up car, because it was only fair to return what she had been given. Right then though, she could only focus on cool lips, and how much like home it all felt, even when they were miles away from it.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for my friend! I'm a couple days late delivering this, since I haven't been on my computer, but oh well.


End file.
